I will go where ever you go
by BeezusChang
Summary: Things might have gone differently,if only Vincent had made it to the wedding a bit early.
1. Incognito

**Okay so before you start reading the first real chapter,i wanna say thanks to all the reviews for showing interest into reading also to the follows and favorites.**

**Honestly if i hadn't gotten reviews asking me to go ahead with the idea,i wouldn't have written it.**

** That was basically the whole idea of asking you guys.**

**And apologies to those whom i disappointed with my first promo chapter.**

**I hope you will like this chapter and i wouldn't disappoint with this chapter.**

**I'm no writer,english is not my first language so its harder for me than others to write and share my little fanfiction that i write in my head every night before i go to sleep.**

**In Advance i'm sorry if you see any grammer mistakes,again as i said english is not my first language,i try my best not to make any.**

**And if you see any typos,that's just this site doing this to me with my every story,i can't do anything about it.**

**Now enough me talking.**

**Read and and enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review please :)**

'This Tux isn't gonna fit and i hate bow ties'JT said irritatingly.

'Her Ideal date...is dinner on a rooftop or hanging out on a fire escape'Vincent said with a Grin.

'What are you talking about?'JT asked a bit confused.

'This is about me'Vincent said as he flipped through the pages again.

'So?'JT asked.

'So JT?So?THIS IS ABOUT ME'Vincent stood up and waved the papers to JT's face 'Don't you get it?'Vincent got a bit annoyed by JT's stupid question.

'I get it man,she wrote about you,you are her ideal date,she likes you...I get it,I i'm asking is so what?It's not like you didn't know she likes you'JT said to Vincent who was still going through the pages.

Vincent ignored JT.

He knew she liked her,but after reading everything,that was completely about him,every single word of it.

He just couldn't stand there and waste his time trying to explain to JT what he was feeling.

He had a wedding to attend.

...

'Are you sure about this man?'JT asked Vincent who was busy setting his hair.

'This is like the 10th time you've asked me JT,Do me a favor and go watch your football'Vincent said to JT as he started wearing his shoes.

...

'I might be late'Vincent told JT as he exited the door before JT could say anything.

...

As Catherine was busy telling the waiter who was having steak and who chicken and who was vegetarian,Page,one of the Bridesmaids came asking Catherine'Is he still not here?'

'Nope it's just me and the Cater Waiter'Catherine replied.

'I don't understand how he couldn't get a shift covered at the hospital?'asked Page.

And just as Catherine was about to tell Page there was no Vincent Salansky,Heather came asking'Cat,where is your date?Is he still not here?'

'Okay time to tell you guys the truth'Catherine said.

'What truth?'Page asked.

But again just as Catherine was about to say,Heather gasped'OH MY GOD!'...Who is he?'Heather asked,rather to herself.

Catherine smiled at her younger sister,_must have seen some guy _Catherine thought to herself.

'What?Who?'Page sasked Heather,looking around.'There..him,look..'Heather said to Page still looking in that direction.

Catherine was lost in her thoughts,thinking what Vincent must be doing right now.

'Oh My God'this time it was Page's turn to gasp 'Cat...Cat..Catherine'Page waved.

'Umm..yeah what?'Catherine came back from her thoughts.

'Do you know that guy?'Page Heather was still staring at him.

'What guy?'Catherine asked.

'Look around'Page said.

Catherine looked around and found Vincent standing across the room.

For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes...But than he smiled and waved at her.

At that moment,it was like everything else disappeared in the room,the only thing she could see was the Gorgeous man standing just across her,the babbling of Heather,the sound of music,the chattering of people all faded away.

And for a moment both just looked at each other from across the room.

'Cat...Cat,do you know him?'Heather was asking'Why is he smiling at you?DO you know him?'

But Catherine stood up and made her to Vincent the most Handsome man in the room.

She smiled as she reached him 'I thought JT was supposed to be my date?'

'Yeah well...turns out JT is not that into you'Vincent said in his raspy voice.

'Oh and you are?'she knew,yet she asked to tease him.

Vincent moved closer,leaned in and whispered 'More than you know'

Catherine closed her eyes,as she felt his breath on her neck,she bit her lip.

Her scent was driving him crazy,if they weren't standing in a room full of people,he might...hell for sure he would have done something about it.

Their faces were only inches apart,and just as Catherine was about to reach up and...

'That's your sister right?'Vincent said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

_Great thanks Heather,for ruining the moment for me_ Catherine said to herself.

She turned around and found Heather and Page and the now the other Bridesmaids and the Bride herself all staring at them.

'That's her'Catherine smiled turning to Face Vincent all of a sudden she remembered something,Vincent was not to be seen by anyone,let alone her sister and friends,He may have come as incognito,it was still dangerous for him.

'But Vincent...'she was cut off before she could 's like Vincent could read her thoughts.

'I know what you're gonna say Catherine,trust me i have done my Denver research'he laughed 'Let's just enjoy this night okay?'he said touching her face.

She wasn't convinced,but she let it go,just for tonight,they could take that risk of being found out.

'So,your sister and friends seem to have alot of questions for you'Vincent said looking at them,he could hear their whispering 'You should go to them'

'What about you?'Catherine asked.

'Oh i'm just gonna grab a glass of champagne'

'Okay,i'll see you in a bit'Catherine said as she went to her waiting sister and step mother and friends.

...

As soon as she reached them,she was bombarded with questions.'Who is he?is he your date?'asked Heather.

'Is he vincent Salansky?'asked her step mother.'Is he the Dcotor from Denver?'asked one of the Bridesmaids.

'Oh My God Cat,were you two about to kiss?'Heather asked again.

'Woah...can you all just...if you could let me speak,i would be able to say something'Catherine said taking a deep breath.

'Okay..okay she is right girls'said the Bride.

Catherine took a seat and so did others'Yes,he is my date'Catherine said,unable to hide the grin from her face'Vincent Salansky,the Doctor from Denver.'

Heather almost screamed at Catherine with excitment 'And you waited so long for what?'I mean Oh My God Cat why didn't you tell me before he was like this Hot and Handsome and ...SEXY'

'Heather is right Catherine,why have you been hiding this MAN from us?'asked Page.

Catherine didn't know what to say,ofcourse she couldn't tell me the real reason,so she decided to change the subject 'Well you've all seen him now'

'But we haven't met him yet'said the Bride (Catherine's step Mother)

'Yes let's just go and meet him'Heather stood up

'I wanna meet him right now'her hands resting on her hips.

Catherine wasn't sure about it,they had seen him,it was already too much,but ofcourse they wouldn't let her go untill they met him.

So she looked back at Vincent who was standing alone with a glass of champagne,listening to their conversation.

He nodded his head in agreement with a reassuring smile.

'Okay let's go and meet my date'Catherine smiled at them.

...

Catherine was feeling nervous about Vincent being surrounded with people asking him questions.

But she was surprised to see how Vincent was so relax and calm dealing with her new step mother and her little babbling sister and friends.

She was thankful Tess wasn't there.

Vincent was smiling and laughing and holding Catherine's hand the whole time.

For someone who was meeting Vincent for the first time would think his life was perfect,only Catherine knew it was far from the truth.

She would just look at him the entire time,finding a very different Vincent,enjoying the moment having a laugh,like life couldn't have been better.

She always thought how Vincent must have been like,before all that happened.

Now she knew.A guy who would enjoy every second of his life.

She felt the corner of her eyes getting wet,she quickly managed to swallow the tears before anyone could notice,but Vincent did.

'So Vincent,where did you get this sexy scar'Heather asked.

By than the Bride went to her groom and so did all the other bridesmaids,giving Vincent and Catherine some space,they could always get the details later,but Heather was Heather,She just wouldn't leave her sister and her date alone.

'Oh you know a little accident'Vincent again to Catherine's surprise answered the question with the ease she couldn't believe.

'Heather...Heather'Page came calling'I think Evan was looking for you'

'Oh...yes Evan...shit,i'll see you guys later'Heather said 'I'll ask the details later'Heather whispered to her sister before she left.

Catherine felt relieved,but _Evan _she suddenly thought Evan couldn't see Vincent,he might remember him from the case.

...

To Catherine's relief something came up and Tess couldn't be at the wedding,or things might have gone wrong,she could have recognized Vincent.

So Tess not being there proved a good thing for Catherine,but a thing like Catherine Chandler's hot date at her father's wedding wasn't a thing to remain secret.

But she didn't want to think about answering Tess's questions right now,at least not at this perfect night.

'Catherine?What are you thinking'Vincent asked.

'Oh...nothing'Catherine replied with a smile.

'Care for a dance?'Vincent asked offering his hand which Catherine gladly accepted.

...

Again as they danced,the world around them seemed to disappear,only thing that was visible to Catherine was the perfect man infront of her,holding her waist,looking into her eyes.

He completely lost himself in those beautiful brown eyes,she was beautiful yes,but tonight she was the most Beautiful woman in Vincent's eyes,he couldn't stop gazing at her.

If only she knew how he had kept himself civil this entire time.

The ways she effected him,amazed him sometimes,the way she made him feel,he never felt before,that's what was special about her,_No everything was special about her_,he corrected himself.

Both enjoyed their perfect moment together,who knew tomorrow might bring another complication to their already complicated relationship.

They both just remained silent,dancing to the slow music.

...

'I think i should leave now'Vincent said,as the song ended.

Catherine could understand,ofcourse she didn't want him to leave,but they had already risked too much with him being there.

He risked everything to be here with her,to make her happy,he made this night perfect for couldn't have asked more.

He was not going anywhere neither was she...

This was just the beginning of many perfect moments,perfect nights like this to come.

'Still early Doctor Salansky...but okay'

'I prefer Vincent,Detective Chandler'he said making her giggle.'Take Care'he gently kissed her forhead.

'Tell JT i said thanks'she said,Vincent turned back confused 'For not being that into me'Vincent nodded with a smile,and with that he left

Catherine hadn't felt this happy in a long long time.

...

'Cat'Catherine turned back to see her dad and step mother'Where is Vincent?'she asked as she looked around'Your dad is so excited to meet him'

'Yes honey,where is this handsome man,Brooke couldn't stop talking about'Catherine's father said.

'Ahhh dad he JUST left,something came up'

'Oh No,...That's just your dad's luck'

'but i have to meet him okay?'her Father said.

'Sure Dad'Catherine said not sure if that could happen,well not anytime soon anyways.

'Now let's go,it's time to make some toasts'Catherine said.

...

**This is probably the longest chapter i have written for any of my fanfictions.**

**I didn't intend for it be that long,but my fingers just kept on typing and typing and typing untill my mind was satisfied.**

**Update of the next chapter depends on reviews and feedbacks.**

**Any Ideas are welcome.**

**Also i'm not sure if i should include Alex or not,so let me know what you want.**


	2. More alive than ever

**So i just rewatched the last scene of "Seeing Red''(For writing inspiration) and my heart broke into pieces :`( when Catherine said **

**"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still have feelings for her?''**

**Guys i don't mean to hate Alex and i don't,and i know it's not her fault but at that moment i couldn't but to hate her for being the reason Cat is so hurt :(**

**I'm sorry if i talk too much,i just had to share it with my Beasties,because i know you understand how i felt.**

**...**

**Anyways Okay so here is the second chapter,i gotta be honest with you,i'm not completely satisfied with this chapter.**

**But i wanted to post it anyhow,before tonight's epsidoe airs.**

**OMG i'm so excited,i bet everyone is.**

**I will post the next chapter next week,or maybe if you leave me alot of reviews,i might update it even sooner ;)**

**One last thing before you start reading**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited,and also to those who are following,really means allot guys :)**

**Now enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

All he could do was to think about Catherine since he came back from the Wedding.

Yes Catherine Chandler,the NYPD Detective,who was holding Vincent Keller's Heart.

And as much as he tried to take it back,he couldn't.

Impossible would be the right word for it.

He kept on changing sides,closing his eyes,seeing her face,opening them,thinking about her.

It was like she had cast some spell on him.

He got into his bed 2 hours ago and still struggling to find sleep.

_He Should have._All he could think was to _He should have kissed her,when he had the chance,when the moment was perfect,when her face was just inches away from his..._

_So what if her sister and friends were staring?It wasn't like he was a teenager,getting nervous to kiss a girl for the first time._

_But again was it his fault?It had been so long since he so much as talked to a woman,let alone be her date,dance with her,touching her and KISS HER._Life was complicated for him.

Falling for someone was the last thing he wanted,he had gotten used to being with JT living in an abandoned Warehouse,cut off from the world.

But than came Catherine Chandler,9 years ago,

The night he saved than he tried as hard as he could to let go of her,but he couldn't.

Seemed even harder than letting go of his family (what remained of it),Alex, the girl he loved...

He never quite understood why was it so hard to let go of Catherine?When he didn't even have her.

Untill 9 years later when he finally met her,he didn't realize it immediately,but slowly as they got closer,he realized why was it so hard to let go of her.

HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER...took 9 years to realize but he did.

Now that he knew she felt the same way about him,he couldn't wait to be with her.

Though once she said it was her decision to make not his,yet he knew that being with him meant lying to her friends and family,always being in danger,and never having a normal life.

Which is what he wanted for her.

But in the end he always wanted something more,and that something was to be with her,live the rest of his life with her,not sure how much of a life he had left because of the constant danger that he was in,but again if you look at it that way,nobody knew.

In the end,not matter how many complications,how many dangers,their relationship might face,he loved her enough to fight for it,to make it work,untill his very last breath.

...

Catherine was glad that Heather was living with her,but that was before Vincent happened, is when she wished,she was living alone.

On the way home from their Father's wedding,Heather kept asking about Vincent.

And Catherine wished for a moment...that she had let her go with Evan.

'Cat you didn't tell me how did you meet him?'Heather asked looking at her while Catherine's eyes were on the road.

'Uhhh...During a case' _no this was true,_Catherine replied.

'You know...i had a doubt..i mean ...the way you've been acting passed few months'Heather said.

'The way i've been acting?'Catherine raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister.

'Yeah it was like...you were hiding something'she paused

'Remember your Birthday?You were there but...you weren't there?'she said.

Catherine wondered when did Heather (of all people) started to notice all these things 'What do you mean?'

'I mean...it was like you...were waiting for someone,like you...wanted someone to be there...It was him wasn't it?'Heather was much more serious now.

'You know...i think you've had a little too much to drink'Catherine had to,she had to change the subject.

'Yes i had a couple of drinks..BUT i'm sober enough to tell that you're changing the subject Cat'

'Heather take it easy okay,it was just a one date,i don't...even know...know him that well,i only met him few weeks ago'she lied,hoping if Vincent was listening,he would understand why.

She didn't want to lie,she knew that,Heather even being the younger one,was worried for her sometimes,and she wanted to...she wanted to tell her sister everything about Vincent,but...she couldn't.

'Didn't look like JUST A FRIEND to meee'Heather pressed

'Cat..i could see the way you two were looking at each other...and besides you don't just almost kiss your ''just a friend'',you don't hold hands with ''just a friend'' the entire time'Heather continued.

Catherine didn't say anything,she just smiled at the images falshing in her head of her and Vincent only a few hours ago.

'What?'Heather said to Catherine.

'Nothing...'Catherine smiply replied.

'You have to tell me one day all about him,don't think i'm just letting it go...There's's no way you two are "just friend''Heather sat back and rested her head on the seat.

'For right now i'm letting you go because...'She yawned 'I'm really tired..'she closed her eyes.

Catherine could finally feel relieved.

...

'If it's not Vincent Keller'JT said as Vincent walked out of his room.

'Good morning to you too JT'Vincent said as he scratched the back of his head and sat down on the couch.

'Do you know what time is it dude?'JT asked Vincent,who was now laying on the couch.

'Ummm...'he looked at the old clock hanging by the wall'The Clock says 4:00pm'he said absentmindedly.

'Exactly...You know i thought you might be dead'JT said putting down his pen and looking at Vincent.

'More alive than ever...'Vincent murmured to himself,which JT couldn't hear.

'So from the smile on your face,looks like last night went well?'JT asked.

'One of the best nights of my life...So far'he grinned.

It's not like JT didn't like Catherine,but he always thought that being around her meant breaking the rules for Vincent.

But he had to admit,that for the first time in a long time,almost 10 years,he had seen his best friend happy and alive like that.

And he was happy for him.

Still he wanted him to be careful,because Murifield may have been silent for a while now,he knew they were still looking for him,and him going to the weddings and meeting people could only help Muirfield.

'Good...But be careful man'JT said.

'Don't worry man'Vincent said reassuring his best friend.

'Anyways i gotta go,i'm meeting Sarah'JT said getting up.

'You gotta tell me someday man,how serious are things between you and Sarah?'Vincent winked playfully.

'There's no such thing as me and Sarah okay?We're...are ..just friends'JT blushed.

'Than why are you blushing?'Vincent teased.

'Shut up man'JT said as he collected his things and put them in his bag,that he always carried,_like a girl _Vincent said sometimes.

'Oh and before i go,while you were sleeping,Catherine called like 4 times asking about you'JT said.

'What?'Vincent said as he immediately got up 'Damn it JT,why didn't you wake me?What if something's wrong?'Vincent said concerned.

'Calm down man,nothing's wrong...Now gotta go bye...'JT said as he left.

...

Vincent took a quick shower,slipped his green T and black jeans,wore his coat,tied his favorite long black leather shoes and left the warehouse to see Catherine.

...

**If you don't like any specific thing that's going on or that's happening,you can always tell.I would try to change and always improve.**

**Again any ideas are Welcome :)**


	3. Unbreakable

**Okay guys so here you go the 3rd chapter.**

**The previous chapter was crappy and i know because i didn't get reviews :(.But i hope this one is better.**

**I was to post this chapter on Thursday,but than i got a request from BATB711 and i can't say no to any of my readers (as few as they might be)**

**So i hope you like the chapter and if you do than reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Without them i wouldn't be able to update.**

He carefully jumped from roof to roof on high New York buildings,trying to avoid any attention.

Not that anyone would catch him as stealthy as he was,but it wasn't dark so chances were there.

He reached and stopped on an old apartment building just opposite to NYPD's HeadQuarters, a place very familiar to him.A place from where he has been watching Catherine for years.

...

'FINE don't tell me...'Tess was pissed 'I'm going to search him through our database.'Tess took a seat infront of her computer and started typing'What was his name again?...Salansky...Doctor something...Denver..ahh Dcotor Vincent Salansky from Denver got it'Tess pressed enter button on the keyboard.

Catherine chuckled'Do your best Detective Vargas 'she knew she wasn't gonna find him.

How could she,there was no Vincent Salansky from Denver.

...

She reached her Car and felt the same feeling she felt whenever Vincent was around.

She knew he was there somewhere...on some building,watching her.

She smiled and got into her Car and headed for her apartment.

She knew where she was gonna find him.

...

He carefully listened as he sat on the fire escape,the sound of keys dropping on the kitchen counter,the sound of her footsteps.

The sound of a heart beat,one very familiar heart beat.

'Heather...Heather'Catherine called for her sister making sure she wasn't home before she could sneak onto fire escape to see Vincent.

She headed for Heather's bedroom when she heard his raspish voice 'Don't worry she is not home'Catherine turned back and found him leaning beside the fire escape window.

'Just making sure..'Catherine smiled taking off her coat.

...

Vincent took off his coat and relaxed on the couch,waiting for Catherine to change and get fresh.

He needed to talk to he wanted to make sure no one disturbed them'So are you sure your sister wont be back anytime?'he asked Catherine.

'Nope...don't worry'Catherine replied from her room.

She slipped her cream sweater and gray comfy trousers and tied her hair back in a pony.

'Are you hungry?'Catherine asked as she came out of her room and made her way to the kitchen.

'Very Hungry'Vincent replied as he rubbed his stomach jokingly.

'I'm not a very good cook,let me warn you'Catherine said as she took the bread and the chicken out of the fridge to make some sandwiches.

'Trust me...you can't be worse than JT'said Vincent.

**Meanwhile**

He watched her move around the kitchen swiftly,cutting the bread,frying the the sandwich..._How could she be so simple yet so beautiful?_

Catherine could feels his eyes on her,and it was making her nervous.

His heart raced and his arms demanded her,his lips carved for her. . . He just wanted to go and hold her in his arms,kiss her,tell her how beautiful she was and how deeply he is in love with her. . . But they needed to talk first._Remember?_

But it was hard...for him to keep control of himself.

He kept on shifting on the couch,trying to be civil.

'Vincent are you all right?'Catherine looked at him concerned.

'What..?Yeah yeah i'm fine...'He cleared his throat and wiped away the swet from his forehead.

'Are you sure?'she was worried that something had upset upset Vincent.

And upset Vincent was not a good news.

'It's...um. .it's hot in here'he said,he was swetting and his T was feeling like a blanket at the moment 'I'll go get some air. . .You sure you don't any help?'he said before getting out to the fire escape.

'No...No i'm almost done'Catherine replied confused and concerned.

**Out on the Fire escape**

For some reason the cold wind of New York felt nice to Vincent,_he needed that._

_What's wrong with you?Get a hold of yourself._He rubbed his face with his palms,took a deep breath trying to shake the image out of his head.

He took a deep breath. . . stood their for a while taking in the cold wind before he went in.

'Vincent is everything okay?'Catherine asked as she approached him.

'Yeah...don't worry everything is fine'Vincent replied with a smile.

...

She brought herself and Vincent coffee and took a seat close to Vincent on the couch.

He held her hands gently'Catherine. . .'he said,finding the right words to say it.

'Our. . relationship is complicated and . . and it'll always will be until we decide what we want. . .'Catherine listened carefully'until we decide whether we want to move forward with it or not'he paused again taking a deep breath.

'I'll be honest with you ... if i ask you to move forward with what we have,with this relationship. . .

I'll be asking too much'Catherine wanted to say something but Vincent said'Let me finish'

'You've already done so much for me. . . I hate it when you have to lie to the people who love you and care about you for me,i don't want that ...'he said looking into her eyes.

'But Catherine there's hasn't been a moment when i didn't think about you. . .

when i didn't think of being with you,i don't know what you want. . .' deep down he knew what she wanted.

'But i know what i want..'he paused again,trying hard to say it the right way 'I want us to move forward.I want to be with you, and i know if we do,its not going to be easy,we may have to face more complications in our relationship.I'm not sure...

what i'm sure is that i want this...i want US,and i'm willing to fight for us. . .For you..until my very last breath.'when he finished Catherine could feel the tears stirring up in the corners of her eyes.

He waited patiently for her to speak,to say something

And for a long moment there was silence between them.

'Vincent'Catherine finally spoke,pressing his hand 'Vincent in the past i have always fallen for the wrong guys. . who didn't deserve me.I always thought i could never feel the same way my mom felt for my dad.I always thought i could never find a guy who loved me as much as my dad loved my mother. . .'she closed her eyes for a moment and Vincent could see the pain on her face.

'I'd rather lie to my friends and have you than tell them the truth and lose you...Vincent i have never felt the way i feel for you for anyone before'her heart started to race,she was finally going to say it to him.

'Trust me when i tell you that i know it's not going to be easy. . . But i will not give up on this when we haven't even begun' she released her hand from his and touched his scar softly.

He closed his eyes,as her touch sent chills down to his body.

He opened them when she spoke again 'I'm willing to give it whatever it takes to be with you . . Because'she stopped.

Her eyes never leaving his 'Because. . .Vincent i love you'

It all seemed like a dream to for long time

For how long he had been waiting for her to say it.

It was a dream that he could never imagine would come true.

But there he was,sitting just inches away from her,feeling her touch,telling her how he feels about her and hearing how she feels about him.

For a long moment he couldn't believe his ears...

'Vincent?'Catherine's voice so low,almost as if a whisper.

_Not it wasn't a dream._

_Catherine Chandler,the woman he loved for so long has finally said that she loves him_

_No he wasn't going to waste another second._

He moved even closer and cupped her face with his hands and said almost in a whisper 'Well . . . good because i love you too'before kissing her gently.

His lips were soft and warm,he didn't want to rush. . .but than he pulled back.

She looked at him confused. . .but than she realized what it was. . .

She pressed her lips against his,intertwining her fingers in his hair.

He pulled her tighter against his Chest.

The more he kissed her the more he carved,the hungrier he got...Caressing her back,he deepened the kiss. . . The desire of having her burned in him.

She curled her arms around his neck,wanting more. . . Their lips moved together,fusing as if they would never divide,as if separation was not the inevitable thing it was.

IT WAS UNBREAKABLE!


	4. The dark side

**Okay guys another chapter is up.**

** Yes it's short i know,but than it would have been too long,which would have spoiled it kinda.**

**So anyways review and let me know what you think :)**

**Oh and Thanks to Maria (HisLittleRedBird) for helping me out with this.**

**Cheers Girl ;)**

She could feel his grip tightning around her waist to the point that it started to hurt. . .she could feel his lips getting rough against her. . .

He could feel his body tensing,his eyes burning...the ache starting to take over his body.

_NO_.He wanted to stop._He had to stop._

_NO he could not hurt her._

He tried but she didn't let him end it...She didn't pull didn't want him to feel she was scared . . . or that he was hurting her.

She pressed her lips even more fiercely against his.

He was losing control to the beast . . . who didn't care if it hurt her. 'No Catherine' He moaned against her lips. 'I can't...Cath...Please. . .'

She couldn't...she just couldn't let him feel like a Monster who could not even kiss the woman he loved without hurting her.

She held onto him despite him pleading. . .Her back starting to hurt but she didn't bit her lip. . .she wasn't bothered by it.

He knew he was hurting her. . . Shutting his eyes fiercly he tried to control the beast but he couldn't. . .He pulled back with a growl. . .his chest heaving. . . his body shaking. . .heart thumping as if to break his ribs any moment.

Silence!Thumping of the heart beats...Sound of heavy breathing.

He could feel his muscles stretching. . . the animal taking control.

It was only seconds before he turned...She trusted him with her life _he knew it._

Her eyes were telling him he would never hurt her.

But he could not trust his dark side.

_He had to get outta here...away from her.__NOW!_

She could see the animal in his eyes trying to break free. . . to tear up everything.

Yes she was scared yet she was trying to find HIM in those eyes.

'Vincent'her voice barely a whisper.

'VINCENT. . don't . .Vincent...'he heard her calling after him before disappearing into the darkness of the City.

...

**Oho cliffhanger.**

**Don't you like that? ;)**


	5. He's sorry

**OKay here goes another chapter.I'm sorry for kinda late update but i do hope you like it and if you do you know what to do to let me know ;)**

_The warmth of her skin,the taste of her lips . . . her scent is intoxicating . . .Her body so close to him he could feel her heart beats as if they were his own._

_His hands gripping her beast can see the fear in here eyes,but she is quiet,tear roll down her face 'Vincent...i' _

_She crashes with the counter._

_'CATHERINE NO' he runs to her,blood everywhere 'CATHERINE' he cries..._

He wakes to the sound of his own growls, sweat dripping down his gasps for Oxygen.

Breathing heavily he stares at his hands which were covered with blood just moments ago.

He takes a few seconds to realize it was a he does he looks up and finds JT holding a tranquilizer gun standing in front of him.

'Vincent...'he swolles 'Vincent are..are you'

'Put that thing away JT'

But JT, unsure stands there for a few second before 'Pheww' he breathes a sigh of relief

'You scared the hell out of me' he walks up to a chair sitting alone opposite to Vincent's bed,sits and put down the tranquilizer gun in his lap 'I didn't know you could beast out in your sleep' JT jokes.

He waits for Vincent to say something but he finds him still staring at his hands.

'Vincent..you okay?' JT asks concerned.

...

'And you are telling me this NOW' JT glares at Vincent 'THIS.. This is why I wanted you to stay away from her, this is what I was afraid would happen'

'You could have hurt her...'

'What do you think i don't know that?' Vincent barks at JT

'But it has never happened before not...' he pauses 'Not with Catherine' he sits down on the couch 'She always calms that side of me'

You have seen it' his tone much quieter now.

JT immediately feels like taking his words knows better than anyone that Vincent could never hurt Catherine.

'Is she okay?' JT sits down on the stool.

Vincent takes a moment before answering 'Yeah she is fine.I left before...'

JT shakes his head 'Last night?' Vincent nods.

They both sit there in probably knows the answer but he has to confirm.

'Has it happened before?' JT asks and Vincent looks up at him 'You...beasting out while...'

'NO. You should know i have never been with someone after...' he left off.

Vincent holds his head in his hands,the horrible images of his dream still in his doesn't know what to say so he just sits there.

'I'll need your blood if i'm to look into it' JT says and Vincent just nods.

'Relax man i'm sure i can find something' JT takes Vincent's blood and walks up to the table in the middle of their so called living room .

'Just like i did with your black outs' he smiles but Vincent doesn't.

'Don't you have to go to your work?' Vincent asks remembering.

'It's Sunday' JT answers before turning to face the test tube racks containing Vincent's bloods.

...

For once in her life she is glad it's really can't deal with Tess and Evan and a case probably,not today,not after what happened just hours ago.

Her head is pounding as she pours herself happened last night, she is still not over it.

It was a kiss she would never forget,delicate,sweet,passionate. She thought everything was finally going in the right direction.

But once again life proved her wrong. She sips her coffee as she stares at rays peaking through her living room window.

She is worried for him._Wasn't it him who told her he knew they would face complications but he was ready to fight until his last breath._

Vincent always felt calm at his touch,she was even able to calm the beast. _Then what happened?_

_Vincent never left or ran away when he...well...he wasn't did he react the way he did?Does being intimate with someone upsets the beast?_

'Ugh' she puts her coffee aside as she growls out of frustration. She tries his number once, twice, three times but he doesn't answer.

Giving up she texts JT to make sure he is at the warehouse and safe.

The vibration in his pocket makes JT jump slightly,he checks and it's a text from Catherine.

_**'Hey is Vincent with you?'**_

_**'He 't worry he's fine' **_JT presses the send button and gets back to his work.

Meanwhile Vincent stares at his cell which goes silent after ringing constantly for the 4th time.

He sighs,he doesn't want to worry her,but he just needs time.

Being away from her is not easy, not even for a moment but he can't see her no atleast until JT tells him something.

...

JT takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, he is extremely tired after working for was supposed to have Brunch with Sarah and spend the rest of the day with her.

But he had to cancel those plans,he couldn't go and hang out and have fun with his girlfriend while his best friend needed him.

He looks at Vincent, who is examining something through a microscope and taking puts on his glasses and turns off his laptop, walks up to Vincent and says 'Dude take a rest'

Vincent puts down the pencil and looks up to JT. 'We'll find something i'm sure' JT says 'Go to Catherine...She is worried for you'

Vincent takes a moment before nodding.

...

He peaks in through the fire escape window and sees her busy going through a case detail on her laptop sitting on the couch with her back to him.

' I'm sorry' he says.


End file.
